The Immortal Chronicles (TV Series)
} The Immortal Chronicles } Television Series Information Genre Supernatural Drama Horror Fantasy Created By Cameron Henderson Starring Harrison Knight Michelle Veratos Paige Hurd Richard Locke Kenneth Martin Laila Santos Melissa Rodriguez Natalie Watson Jamie Bell Olivia Stanton Chris Blackwell Julia Richards Kate Haughton Malinda Garrison Vera Castillo Cameron Henderson Lucy Hale Camilla Belle Composer Carter Burwell No. of Seasons 5 Executive Producers Cameron Henderson Julie Plec Original Channel HBO The Immortal Chronicles is a spin-off series from the concluded television fulmination, The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals, which airs on HBO Network during the Summer of 2025. The series became replicated during the concluding manifestations of its predominant series. The specific vindication will revolve around imminent characters whom are within the horrendous dominion of supernatural individuals. Primarily, the series will liberate the accumulated and contemporary existence of one of the original congregation’s former protégés. Series Synopsis Apprehending horrendous manifestations within the French Quarter of New Orleans, complicated and atrocious measures occur where supernatural entities are preceding the residential numeration. This preliminated emulation is terminating the vindication of the monumental series, The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals. In gratified prospections, the impending seclusion will inform viewers of the accumulated existence of Eric’s former protégé whom is considered to be known as Carlos; a vampire whom has acquired enriched fulminations throughout the dominion, which is vindicated from various species that includes vampires and witches. Illuminated from deviant and liberating transactions, Carlos has established a specific inclination of horrendous complications that has interacted with residents within the abundant municipal based on pacification and consultation. Due towards the innovative and erroneous jubilations that is classified amongst the quarter, the witches within the coercive legitimation has viewed exotic measures whom have osculated their primordial consumption of obtaining pure magic from the phenomenal and interesting stimulation of nature. Administering retribution for their undead counterparts, the wiccan community will become one of the primary assets within the television series; immortal denizens are considered to be indiscrete with their sufficient eradications of residential manifestations. Main Cast Harrison Knight as Carlos Michelle Veratos as Adara Paige Hurd as Autumn Richard Locke as Isaac Kenneth Martin as Arden Laila Santos as Gwen Melissa Rodriguez as Savina Natalie Watson as Lana Lucy Hale as Kira Supporting Cast Jamie Bell as Jensen Olivia Stanton as Iris Chris Blackwell as Harrison Julia Richards as Genesis Kate Haughton as Evana Malinda Garrison as Celeste Vera Castillo as Estelle Cameron Henderson as Eric Sean Harrison as Jace Jasmine Tookes as Suri Camilla Belle as Nailah Christina Milian as Faye Elena Rodriguez as Minora Heaven Knight as Kinara Series Production Warner Bros. Television in association with HBO Productions and Alloy Entertainment are in pre-production on a new series titled "The Immortal Chronicles", which will be a spin-off from the hit HBO series "The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals". Casting directors in Los Angeles and New York are holding auditions for the series regulars, which include numerous of gifted actresses whom can portray witches within the French Quarter, collegiate students that are human and are primarily unaware of the supernatural dominion; who is intrigued by the deviance of the French Quarter. Currently, African American actors are in negotiations to portray Eric’s diabolical former protégé Carlos whom appears to be within the numerated teenager intervals. Shooting began March 5, 2021 and will consider the filming locations within New Orleans and Atlanta. Filming Locations The Immortal Chronicles began filming in New Orleans, LA tonight during horrendous conditions in order to begin the phenomenal season. The writers of the show wanted to establish the depiction of New Orleans that is consistently and excessively inhabitated by supernatural entities whom all obtain a significant purpose in their liberation of atrocious trials and stimulations. See Also * The Old Ones (TV Series) *The Immortal Chronicles: The Abundance of Redemption *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five *The Immortal Chronicles: The Reprimands of Perseverance *The Immortal Chronicles: Origins of the Beginning Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Human-Vampire Hybrids Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Undead Category:Objects Category:Episodes